


恶名精英

by Dalasy_Van



Series: 艾欧泽亚性癖短篇系列（BL向） [12]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Asphyxiation, Blood and Violence, Blow Jobs, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:27:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21955114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dalasy_Van/pseuds/Dalasy_Van
Summary: 病理本解禁短篇之一，路人x男精，窒息，口交，榨精，角色死亡
Series: 艾欧泽亚性癖短篇系列（BL向） [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1573813
Kudos: 14





	恶名精英

冒险者们很关注贴着悬赏令的布告栏，一旦能抓住上面的魔物或是罪犯，意味着声名远扬和不菲的收入。

一张新鲜的通缉令引起冒险者的注意，主要是那个金额吸引住了他。显然，由于这名罪犯造成了极其恶劣的社会影响和群众恐慌，军队很着急的想要抓住对方。

冒险者当然听说了这个可怕的罪犯，近段时间已经多人遇害了。对方是个疯狂的杀人犯，目标通常是青壮年男性，而死者无一例外被剖开肚子，里面的内脏流了一地，而且他们的生殖器都诡异的不翼而飞。

这听起来有点像蜜蜂，冒险者在酒馆里听人谈论的时候想，蜜蜂在蜇人之后就会死去，因为它们的蜂针连着内脏，会一起留在被蛰方的身上。

但是这个杀人犯太狡猾了，他神出鬼没，而且由于见过这个人的倒霉蛋都死了，军队没能掌握任何可以辨认这个家伙的信息。但愿自己能走狗屎运碰到这家伙，然后把他揍一顿送去军队，这样自己就能好好逍遥一阵子了，冒险者乐观的想着。

他离开行会，去酒馆一边喝酒一边打听那个杀人犯，然后他发觉有很多冒险者都在打听。就在他思量着要不要换个地方搜集情报的时候，有个漂亮的精灵族坐到了他身边。

“你在打听那个杀人犯吗？”

精灵说话的语气像是浸在甜酒里一样，冒险者把注意力放在了他身上。“你知道什么吗？”

“当然。”精灵狡黠的笑了，“但这不是无偿的。”

“那是当然的，我会给你报酬。”冒险者放下了酒杯，转过身子面对精灵。

“不，我不要钱。”精灵的腰突然绵软的不可思议，整个人钻到冒险者怀里，他的嗓音颤抖着，带着热切的渴望，“我想，冒险者一定很有活力，你能满足我吗？”

哦，原来是个发情的荡妇。冒险者疲于奔波，也确实有一阵子没能好好发泄了。注意到对方的神色，精灵满意极了，他直起身子，挽住冒险者的胳膊，“我们走吧。”

冒险者点点头，拿起酒杯闷完剩下的酒，往柜台丢了几枚金币，然后被精灵拽着往外走。这婊子力气有够大的，冒险者心里想着。

精灵把冒险者拽到一条僻静的巷子里，显然他们俩都不打算掏钱去旅馆。精灵蹲下来为冒险者解开裤带，老实说那里有一阵子没怎么做过清洁，但是精灵完全没有在意，反而很痴迷的把脸埋进去。他贪婪的呼吸那里的气味，一边扯下自己的裤子（冒险者注意到他是真空的），精灵把自己的手指挤进后穴急不可耐的抽插，带出不少液体，他几乎是闻到冒险者性器官气味的瞬间就湿的一塌糊涂。

精灵张大嘴把整根阴茎含进嘴里，另一只手把冒险者的囊袋拢在手掌里轻轻揉搓，他摇头晃脑的努力让阴茎深入自己的喉咙，食道的粘膜都吸附上了阴茎的耻垢。

冒险者能感觉到精灵的嘴唇抵着自己阴茎的根部，那张漂亮的脸为了含住整根鸡巴已经扭曲了，现在的模样只能用下贱来形容。他没想到这个精灵竟然拥有如此高超的舌技，就算对方没有那个杀人犯的情报也不亏了，冒险者心里想着。

精灵为冒险者的阴茎做了一次细致的清洁，转而吸吮冒险者的阴囊，用舌尖拨弄那里，这个储存精子的地方让精灵很着迷，当他品尝这里的味道时，手指自慰的频率也变的更加激烈，空气里有两种水声，分别是舌头裹着唾液吸吮阴囊的水声和手指戳进肉穴里的水声。精灵嘴里不可避免的带进了一些阴毛，他咀嚼了几下这些吸满汗水的鸡巴毛然后咽了下去，好像品尝到了什么稀世美味。

冒险者感觉自己要射了，精灵也察觉到了这一点，他伸出手指卡住了冒险者的龟头，露出一个坏笑。他示意冒险者坐下，然后抬起自己汁水淋漓的屁股，淫液洒在了对方的腿和肚子上。精灵坐上冒险者硬邦邦的阴茎，鸡巴进入的畅通无阻。精液射入身体的时间精灵激动的浑身发颤，近乎狂喜的抽搐，他念叨着精液，胡言乱语的呼喊着到达了高潮。但他很快又振作了精神，要求冒险者给他更多的精液。

冒险者浑身的欲望被彻底点燃。他用力把精灵按在地上，后背被磨破皮的时候精灵兴奋的发出哼叫。精灵的双腿牢牢卡住冒险者的腰，在榨干对方的精液前绝不会放开，他要那根精神的鸡巴一直在自己体内为那个不知满足的骚穴服务。湿热的穴肉紧紧绞住冒险者的阴茎并且往身体深处送，这是一张更加淫荡和善解人意的嘴。但是它绝对不温柔，像一个霸道的猎食者吸食冒险者的精子。

精灵凑上去想吻冒险者，冒险者想到不久之前精灵嘴里的东西，不着痕迹的避开了。精灵也不恼，哧哧的笑着，改为吻在冒险者的脖子上。他伸手在冒险者的胸肌上摸来摸去，手指按在乳晕上打转，又顺着肌肉线条灵活的游走，他对于挑逗床伴的本事真的是炉火纯青。

“可恶，你这婊子到底怎么回事……”冒险者喘着粗气，他俩高潮了好几次，冒险者差不多已经满足了，但是精灵还在一边浪叫一边扭动。他似乎察觉到了冒险者的状态，将对方反扑在地上，令人吃惊他还拥有这么多力气。

“没关系，”精灵面色潮红，一脸痴态，“只要你继续生产精液就好了，我负责帮你吸出来。”

看样子精灵真的十分喜欢被中出的感觉，每当一股精液射进体内，精灵就会在高潮中抽搐，同时他小心的保护自己的肚子，不让榨取出来的精液从体内漏出去，像一只迫不及待要怀孕的母狗渴求着冒险者的精液。

精灵已经被射的肚子鼓起来了，他按了按自己的腹部，感觉到里面黏糊糊的精液在滑动，又兴奋的高潮了一次。感到疲惫的冒险者开始觉得这婊子碍眼了，现在他觉得精灵淫荡的恶心，于是伸出结实的双臂用力掐住精灵的脖子，“给我滚，你这下贱玩意。”

“嗯……呃……”冒险者下手很重，精灵眼前发黑，窒息感包裹住他的意识，他的手本能的试图去掰开冒险者的手，但是那双手很有力，无情的像对待一个被抛弃的玩物那样扼住精灵的喉咙。窒息使得精灵下体绞的更紧了，他感觉到自己处于冒险者的支配下，而且对方只把他当作一个免费妓女，现在打算毫不犹豫的把自己踹到一边。被看作是一文不值的鸡巴中毒母狗让精灵发自内心的喜悦，最终他在濒临死亡的窒息感中潮吹了，骚水喷了一地。

冒险者也颤抖着往精灵体内射了一小股稀薄的精水，刚才精灵的穴肉确实过于媚人，让冒险者疲惫不堪的阴茎还是吐出最后那一点精子。

“看来你已经射不出来了。”精灵抚摸着自己鼓鼓的肚子，“我还以为你能射的更多。”

精灵的话语里带有淡淡的讥笑意味，自尊心被挑拨的冒险者有些恼怒，他想说些什么，突然感觉腹部有一阵疼痛，刚刚结束激烈而持久的性爱，让他大脑和身体感官都有些混乱。 他看到精灵笑着，手里还拿着什么东西。精灵仍然坐在冒险者的阴茎上，即使那个阴茎已经开始疲软。冒险者看清楚了，那一截红色的是肠子。

寒冷和疼痛迟缓的冲击冒险者的大脑，精灵把刀刃上的血迹在冒险者的衣服上擦了擦，然后露出残忍的笑容，“你不是想找那个被通缉的杀人犯吗，作为你用精液填满我的回报，我会好好信守诺言的。”

精灵的手没入冒险者的腹部，放肆的搅动里面的内脏，他微笑着看冒险者因为痛苦而扭曲的面庞，听着他不似人类的惨叫，对于把冒险者的内脏掏的遍地都是这一点更加兴致勃勃了。

“啊，对了，我还要带走一点纪念品，你不会反对吧？”

精灵重新拾起匕首，他慢慢站起来，为了保护肚子有些吃力。他在冒险者阴茎的部分比划了一下，故作怜悯的看着已经神志不清的冒险者，但眼神里不带一丝可怜的情绪，“反正就算现在切下来你应该也感觉不到吧？”

他看冒险者的眼神就像在看一个用过的保险套。

等精灵完成了一系列的动作，冒险者已经断了气息，他的死状就和生前在酒馆听到的一样，开膛破肚，内脏流了一地，并且失去了自己的生殖器。他在被剧毒的女王蜂榨干以后失去了所有的价值。

精灵没有马上离开，他站在冒险者的的脑袋上方，冒险者还维持着睁大眼睛的惊恐神情。精灵觉得那模样有些扎眼，在冒险者的脸上方蹲下来。

他用手指扒开肉穴，把冒险者之前给他灌进去的精液全部排出来。精灵把手指伸进去，把粘稠的精液挖出来，用它们强行盖住了冒险者的眼睛。

“虽然很感谢你那么辛苦，但是你的精子实在是太差劲了，我还是不要啦。让你白白死掉真是对不起呢~”

精灵嘲笑着地上的尸体，最后站起来对冒险者竖了一个中指，撒了一泡尿。

冒险者的尸体很快被发现了，大街小巷都在议论这个可怕的罪犯，这让军队的人忧心不已。年轻的军官独自走在路上思考，眉头紧锁。

“你的眉毛蹙的真紧啊，是有什么烦恼的事情吗？或许我可以帮帮你。”

年轻的军官回头，一名漂亮的精灵倚在墙上冲他笑，他白皙的脖颈上不知为何有一大片青紫的淤痕。

end


End file.
